What happened to Potiphar's wife?
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: We all know the story in the Bible but we don't know what happened to the vengeful woman afterwards? This is my version of what MIGHT have happened.


'Whatever happened to Potiphar's Wife'? That was my challenge last week in my year long devotion women of the Bible book. The Bible never mentioned what happened to this greedy, demanding woman who destroyed a man's life by her lies and so it challenged you to come up with one of your own story. Write her life, be it happy or sad and put yourself in a character of the story be it her, her mother, sister or even a female slave. Here is my answer to it; let me know what you think.

She stood by the open window, staring out of it; she barely noticed the people moving on the street but she did hear the heavy footsteps of her husband walking in. She didn't move, didn't even bat an eyelash; not even when she felt him standing beside her.

She could hear his breaths...he still didn't say anything and that troubled her. Her husband liked to talk, he liked to hear the sound of his own voice. But these past few days..she finally asked him...

"Is he...?"

Her husband barely shook his head then he said in an agitated voice, "Yes. He is in prison."

It was then than she blinked her eyes then started to say something but he beat her to it he simply said one statement, "For your lies."

She whirled around but he had already turned and was walking out of the room, her eyes went as round as saucers and she balled up her fists and screamed in anger. A female slave came running in to see what the problem was but when she saw the Potiphar's wife stomping around the room, throwing her fists into the air; she just turned and ran out of there as fast as the camels across the dunes.

The angry wife picked up pillows on the bed and threw them across the room then she yelled out:

"How dare he! How dare he say that to me! His wife!"

She continues to yell and throw a tantrum like a small child for several more minutes then finally she throws herself on a lounging sofa then she recalls a time when she was younger much younger. She was a 9 year old child, she came in from the fields with her parents when she said, "I'm hot ! I need to cool off in the river!"

Her parents turned around and her father said to her, "Not here. Let's go home and change...we'll come back down further down from this area."

She looked at him and her mother puffed up then said, "No ! Now! I'm not now!"

She kicked off her sandals then headed into the waters then" her mother screamed:

"Crocodiles!"

She paid no heed to the dire warning her mother gave...yes, the creatures of the water was there but they were miles down from her. She had no worries but her parents did not know that or the headstrong child. She played in the water for a few minutes then she walked out to her mother's relief.

None of them knew that they were being watched...by the future Potiphar.

((((OoO)))

A few years later, the man goes to her father and told her that he wanted the young woman to be his wife. When he asked why when he could have any woman of royal blood in Egypt, he just said that he felt that she bring something different and exciting to his home.

She threw a fit that far outdid this one but when she found out that she would have slaves to answer to her beck and call, no want for anything and her family had more money than they have ever dreamed for she relented.

It was a tremendous wedding. Egypt had never seen such, even a wedding of the king and queen.

She was not denied anything...gold, silver, jewels...money, slaves.

She had decided she was tired of waiting for love from a man so much older than her. He only came to her when he was ready, he got so tired these days.

He bought that boy Joseph to the house and he was so handsome but he served this...GOD and refused her just because she was married! How dare he! Now, he was to rot in prison because of his refusal.

(((oOo)))

She quit remembering...she needed some air ! The air in this place was so stale!

She turned and walked out of the room, she was going down the hall to go out the side door and she saw the female slave that ran from her room like a frightened rabbit. It would have amused her before but now, she was in no mood!

The female slave had an exhausted look on her face but it also had disgust. She shivered a bit then she started to walk to another room when she saw her mistress headed out the very door she came in then in horror she said, "No!"

After saying no, she heard a Hebrew word...she didn't know what it meant but she couldn't believe that she was even daring to say no.

( What she didn't know what that the word the slave woman was saying over and over was cobra.)

She threw her arms away from the slave woman...she would have her punished later but now, she just wanted to go outside, she opened the door, stepped outside but she didn't make a step when she felt the bite sting of a cobra. She collapsed on the ground, the female slave ran to her and a male slave behind her and they watched Potiphar's wife and she said one word that the Hebrew woman understood...husband.

The Hebrew woman told the male to go get Potiphar. He ran to go get him as quick as he could. Her husband came running to his wife and he gently picked her up in his arms then his dying wife turned to him and said, "Joseph...is innocent...he did not..."

She died in her husband's arms. A greedy, vengeful woman she was, but she was still his wife and now she was dead.

 **The End**

 **Well, what do you think? I'd love it if you read & review. Please be patient because my e-mail is down so it might be awhile for me to reply.**

 **I apologize if I didn't get life right back in Biblical times.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


End file.
